


The Fallen Ashes

by puellamagia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellamagia/pseuds/puellamagia
Summary: Periwinkle had never known peace, ever since her slaughter at the hands of Salem. She was stuck in an endless cycle of death and rebirth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“You will die repeatedly until both of your parents know peace, your soul isn’t yours to command. It never was,” The Light God spoke softly to the small child in front of him.

“Why must I be the one to stop their war? I wasn’t the one who started it,” The child replied. 

“You are far more powerful than you realize. It has been made clear that Salem will not listen to reason,” The God stated. “You are far stronger than even your mother may know.”

“I’m not, that’s why mother killed me. I wasn’t good enough for her or father,” The Child stated.

The girl knew that her sisters had died with her, what she did not know was that her father and sister would be sentenced to the same punishment. But, only her father and sister would keep their memories. In one of her life she had been rendered completely deaf in her human ears due to being struck in the head for obedience. She had been granted lynx ears for this purpose

It had been many years and quite a few reincarnations since then, and like all before the child had been reborn and received her new life’s name. Periwinkle. She thought it was odd but could not place a finger on why. Was it a remnant on who she was? She could remember nothing else from her previous lives. Was it punishment for crimes she did not know? In this life she was a librarian at Haven Academy.

Periwinkle held a stack of books as she placed them onto the shelf, it was the day that students would be pouring in from all over to attend Haven. Was she one of them at some point?   
She couldn’t remember but she felt comforted knowing that the library would get a lot of traffic. Peri also knew that Lionheart would probably call for her to help introduce students to Haven. 

She set the final book in its place and looked as her scroll rang. Winnie picked it up and answered it. 

“Yes, Professor Lionheart?” She asked. 

“Will you come down to the auditorium?” Professor Lionheart’s voice came from the other end.

“Of course, I’ll be there at once,” Winnie stated and left the library in a hurry.

She made her way down to the auditorium and quietly took the stage near Professor Lionheart, Peri could feel the stares of the students raining down on her like fire. Some of them had 2 feet on her, including the headmaster himself, he was so tall. 

Periwinkle waited for her turn to speak on the pedestal, Leo finished his sentence and looked to the librarian. She carefully stepped forward and smiled at the group of teenagers. 

“Welcome to Haven Academy, I assure that you will find a cozy and happy home for the next four years,” Periwinkle spoke gently, “I can also attest that in a few days, your teams will be decided and they shall be your new family.” 

Winnie bowed and gave the mic back to Lionheart, she knew that the Vytal Festival would be going on in Vale. Leonardo had also let her know that there were fewer students than usual and she’d have to deliver some to Beacon since they had far more. She had never been that far away from Mistral before in her life and she found it terrifying.

The Faunus waited and Lionheart dispersed the students for their meal. 

“Periwinkle, would you like to join me for Lunch?” The headmaster asked.

“Yes I would enjoy that,” Winnie replied flatly. 

The pair were lead by the Headmaster into his office and she took a seat across from him, her meal of fish and rice in front of her. Winnie couldn’t help but wonder why Lionheart cared for her so much. She was just the Librarian there was nothing really special about her. She was afraid of growing close to him in fear that he’d get taken from her.

Lionheart had taken notice how her ears stood up whenever she spoke to him, whenever she was talking to other people they would move to the side. He found it rather adorable, Ozpin had requested for Leo to hire Winnie to keep her safe. He wished that she would open up to him but she was so timid and quiet. He also knew that, in case of an emergency she’d be sent to Atlas for Ironwood.

Winnie finished her meal up and shut her tin, she smiled at the Headmaster and stood up to leave. 

“Please stay a bit?” Lionheart asked with a small plea. 

Periwinkle took her seat again and looked him coolly in the eyes. Why did he want her to stay? What was so special about her?

“I know this may seem like an odd request, but I’d like to know if you needed anything,” Lionheart added.

“No, I don’t believe I do,” The Faunus replied flatly. 

“Very well, you are permitted to go,” He waved her out of the room. 

Peri nodded and headed out without another word, her ears were perked up and moving around to the various sounds around her. She found it all fascinating, she couldn’t figure out what made it so interesting to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Failure was all that she had known. She had failed to hide the child and was forced to give it up. She had failed to make humanity whole. And now she was doomed to carry the curse of being the Winter Maiden. The curse that was her life now. She had to defend those under her protection. Periwinkle didn’t have a choice in the matter. There was no other option. And possibly worst of all, she couldn’t even remember the child’s name. But she remembered the pain, the pain of having him in secret. It was a little boy, right? 

She couldn’t even recall who the child’s father was. Ever since she had been reincarnated she felt...empty. Almost as if there was something missing. Today she was to meet the newly appointed Headmaster of Atlas Academy, James Ironwood. Winnie grabbed her keys and stood from her desk; she had to go make the guest bedroom. The lynx Faunus’ shoes made slight clicks on the tile flooring, the smell of old smoke and perfume wafted around her as she went. It seemed awfully familiar, however, she couldn’t quite place why. Winnie unlocked the door to the room and opened the nearby closet. Carefully, she brought down sheets and pillowcases and laid them on a nearby stool. 

As she concentrated on her work, Winnie couldn’t help but hear the sound of someone approaching. Who could that be? She thought as she fluffed the pillows to Lionheart’s liking.  
The footsteps came to a stop at the edge of the hall.

“Leonardo, you know what happened to the last Winter Maiden, I cannot afford to lose another prospect,” an unfamiliar voice spoke Winnie noticed how tense and robotic it was. But it had a twinge of sadness to it.

“James,” Leonardo replied anxiously. “I don’t think the last Maiden’s powers ever moved on. And now I believe she may be setting up your room.” 

Periwinkle set the blanket over the made bed and fluffed the pillows again, she stepped outside with her keys in hand. 

“Ah, Periwinkle. What perfect timing,” Professor Lionheart spoke heartily. 

Ironwood visibly stiffened up and looked at the Faunus in front of him Winnie looked at him in confusion. He had watched her be torn apart by Grimm and he couldn’t protect her. Everything had happened so quickly, one second she was there and the next she was dead.

“P-Periwinkle?” James stuttered as he stared wide-eyed.

“Yes, you must be the General?” Periwinkle replied and looked up at him. 

“I-Is it really you?” Ironwood stepped back “ I...I have to go.” He nearly tripped over Lionheart as he saw what had to be a ghost of Periwinkle. Leaving a stunned and confused Winnie behind.

“O-Okay then,” Winnie stared down the hall for a moment before crossing it to her own room’s door to retrieve something. 

Lionheart caught up to James as he was pacing the library wall to wall.   
“James, what happened to you? This is so out of character,” Lionheart asked.

“I sent her to her death!” Ironwood looked down at the ground, “Leo, she’s the mother of my child and she’s here?”

“She doesn’t remember. Periwinkle is doomed to reincarnate and it’s the same of Ozpin, they need to defeat Salem,” Lionheart explained, “If you need, take her to Atlas. She’ll be safer there.” 

Ironwood nodded slowly and tried to calm himself down. The mother of his child was alive! But, she had no recollection of the love they had shared and little Aster had been without her for so long. Despite only being a month old, he had kept the child a secret from anyone other then Ozpin’s circle. When he was born, Periwinkle was so weak. 

Aster was so small, Ironwood remembered how his heart melted when he saw his son. Aster was around 5 pounds at birth. He was only about a month old and Periwinkle had died 3 days after returning to her service. When Ironwood made the announcement that Winnie had been killed, the first person he told was Ozpin. The Headmaster at Beacon comforted the General as best he could, but the child. The child had absolutely no idea. She had been reincarnated with no memories of her past lives, not even him. 

He finally managed to calm down and looked to his friend, Lionheart was waiting quietly. Eyes nonjudgemental, then he spoke.

“Would you like to bring her to Atlas?” Lionheart asked, “I think It’d be better for the both of you, and she should still be in the back.”

“I-I can, though I’m afraid of how our son will react,” James replied, “Could you go get her?”

Lionheart nodded and went back down the hall, Periwinkle was busily organizing her room. 

“Periwinkle, pack your bags. You shall be going to Atlas,” Lionheart said. 

The silver-haired girl nodded and retrieved her suitcase from the closet. Packing what little belongings she had, she stepped out into the hall and handed the keys over. Ironwood looked at her then towards the door.

“Shall we be going?” He asked flatly  
Periwinkle nodded and gave a hug to her former boss before heading out into the light. The girl handed her suitcase over to one of the workers and stepped aboard with Ironwood. 

“How long have you been at Haven?” Ironwood asked.

“Only a few weeks sir, Lionheart found me hiding in a bathhouse,” Periwinkle said, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” James replied, “I assume you don’t remember anything?” 

Periwinkle shook her head and looked out the window.

“No, but there was a baby, a little boy?” She asked, “I remember the pain.”

Ironwood tensed up and looked down at the ground. He returned his gaze to her eyes with a smile.

“Our, I mean your son is still in Atlas,” James nodded, “His name is Aster.” 

“Our, you said our son,” Periwinkle said, “What happened to me?” 

James took a heavy breath and looked out the window. How was he going to tell her? 

“Before your current life, you were my wife. They found your wedding band and engagement ring, but not you,” James started, “When you told me that you were pregnant. I kept it hidden as I didn’t want you coming under threats. We were married in a private ceremony, only attended by Ozpin’s closest circle.”

“I’m sorry,” Periwinkle apologized.


	3. Scraps

It had been a few hours since the pair had arrived in Atlas, and Periwinkle was currently undergoing debriefing. She was being caught up on what had happened in the last few months. Winnie hadn’t seen her son yet but knew that James was bringing her to see him right after she finished questioning. Winnie had noticed that the commander questioning her had white hair. 

“Do you recall what happened before you died?” the woman asked.

“No, I don’t. I do not remember anything before my reincarnation,” Winnie replied flatly

The commander wrote it down and nodded. That was the last of the questions.  
“The General would like to meet you outside,” She said with a hand wave. 

Periwinkle stood and walked out of the questioning room and out into the snowy air. General Ironwood was waiting with a small baby in his arms. That must be Aster! Winnie’s heart melted as she approached carefully. The little boy reached out for her without hesitation and that is when she realized. She did not have the slightest idea of what to do. 

Winnie picked the baby up and held him, Aster wrapped his arms around her neck and cooed. She noticed that he looked so much like his father, perhaps for the best? Aster cooed again and grabbed his mother’s hair. Winnie took his hand and removed it with a head shake. The little boy looked at her confused and his mother turned her head to Ironwood. 

“Where do we go now? It’s cold and I don’t want him out for long,” Winnie asked. 

“We’ll go to my apartment,” Ironwood replied

The pair and baby walked to the Academy building where several guards were waiting. They eased to let them inside. Ironwood continued walking until he came to an elevator.

“Wait here, I have to stop by my office and we’ll go home,” Ironwood told her and headed inside.

Periwinkle nodded and took a seat at a nearby bench. She bounced the boy on her lap gently and smiled. The baby on her lap as he started to whine a bit. Was he hungry? She couldn’t offer him milk as far as she knew. She stood up with him and looked around for a place to go. Luckily for her Ironwood came out of the elevator. 

“He’s hungry, what do I do?” She asked 

“Wait until we get back to my apartment, it’s better there,” James replied and continued walking with her. 

Thankfully, it wasn’t a terribly far walk. James unlocked the door and the lights came on automatically. 

“Security systems deactivate,” He commanded and Winnie could hear the ambient hum turn off.

Ironwood went into his fridge and pulled a bottle out, removing the cap he placed it into a microwave. After a few seconds, it beeped and he checked it.

“Here, it’s fine,” James said as he handed the bottle over. 

Winnie took a seat and put the bottle to the child’s mouth, she smiled as Aster’s eyes drooped. When he finished she set the bottle on a nearby table and placed him over her shoulder. Lightly patting his back the baby burped. 

“Should we put him to bed?” Winnie asked.

Ironwood checked his scroll and nodded,   
“Yes, I’ll do it.” He took the baby gently and took Aster to a nearby room. 

Winnie waited and looked as Ironwood came out. He took a seat across from her and sighed.

“I wish I could remember what we had, I’m sure you loved the previous incarnation deeply,” Winnie said softly, “and I’m sorry I can’t replace what you lost.”

Ironwood nodded in understanding as he picked up a scrapbook. On the cover, it held a photo of Ironwood and his bride on their wedding day. They were touching foreheads together, but Winnie could see the glint of sadness cross his face. 

“Take a look through this, it’s from when we got married. I set this up after she, or you died. I made it for Aster so he could have something,” General Ironwood said and slid it across the table.


	4. Failure

Winnie opened the scrapbook up and looked over the pictures. The woman looked exactly like her, everything was the same. She looked so happy, so full of life. But all of that was stripped from her, leaving a child behind and a broken man. 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Winnie said as she looked up at Ironwood, “I just wish I could remember.” 

“She was the maiden, I would do anything to make sure it never happens again,” Ironwood replied flatly.

“And I am the maiden now, I will make sure that I do my duty to protect Atlas,” Winnie nodded as she closed the book.

“You may stay here for the evening,” Ironwood spoke calmly as he stood from the table. 

Winnie nodded as she stood up with him. She felt terrible, her former life had been robbed from her. Her poor son had lost his mother and near damn lost his father as well. He had recognized her, but she didn’t know who he was. 

She heard Aster wake in the other room and went over to him. Scrapbook in hand, she set it down on a side table. Winnie picked him up out of his crib and sat on a rocking chair.   
“Shh, Shh it’s going to be alright.” 

Winnie quietly rocked the youngster as best she could, she didn’t wish to disturb Ironwood any more than she already has. He had seemed to have lost everything and now he had nothing. No Wife, no lover. She didn’t have the slightest idea who she was or why she had abandoned him.

No, she wasn’t who she thought she was. Who was she? Winnie didn’t have the slightest idea, she didn’t care. She was never going to get her identity back, she’d just have to accept that.  
The child was never going to get his mother back. She could never fulfill that role.

There was no way that she could help Ironwood either, she was the maiden, and with that came the responsibilities of being a hero. Winnie looked as Aster had fallen asleep again in her arms, she got up and put him back in the high tech bassinet. Carefully, she picked the scrapbook back up and took it with her to her spare bedroom. 

The next morning, Winnie woke early to the sound of Aster crying. She went over and picked him up, she did not know what came over her but whatever it was. It came naturally to her, she changed his diaper and was handed a premade bottle by one of the robots.

Ironwood came in and looked at her,  
“Oh, I see you’ve already taken care of him. Thank you.” 

Winnie nodded and set him back in the bassinet once she had completed feeding him. She couldn’t help but feel pity. 

“I need to get the scrapbook back to you,” She said, “I forgot to yesterday.”

“It’s alright, I just hope it would have rung some bells,” Ironwood replied, “I’m going to take you to get your uniform. After what happened, it was reserviced for another recruit.”

“Do we take him with us?” Winnie looked to the bassinet.

“Yes, we do,” Ironwood said, “Fria will be able to take him once we reach the headquarters.”

“Fria?” Winnie questioned.

“She is who we thought was our maiden until we found you. She helped with Aster after your previous incarnation perished,” He spoke gently, “She is a very kind woman and I respect her.”

“I see,” Winnie said as he took Aster from her. 

Winnie handed the bag over to him and headed out the door. She was curious and slightly confused. Uniform? A nanny for the son that had been left behind? Everything was happening so fast that she didn’t know what to do. She simply followed Ironwood quietly.

She felt pity for the man, he had lost everything. Winnie looked to his arm and noticed that his right hand was gloved while his left wasn’t.

“Why do you wear a glove on only one hand?” She questioned.

“I lost my right arm because of the death of the last Winnie. Of course, we were together on a mission and she blew herself up to save me,” Ironwood replied flatly, “Her last words were to make sure that our son was safe.”

Winnie nodded quietly as she heard more of what had transpired during her previous incarnation. He had been hurt emotionally and physically due to the death of his wife. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to replace the previous incarnation. 

She had failed to protect the thing he cared for the most and she didn’t realize that she was a complete and total failure.


	5. Life Doesn't Discriminate

Winnie looked to Aster as he seemed to be comforted by her presence. She and Ironwood were on their way to see Fria. They needed to get Winnie’s paperwork filed and a uniform fitted for her. Since she would be officially joining the Atlas Military it was necessary to screen all upcoming troops. The pair stopped at a door, it was blank and normal. Why was Fria so important? She wondered this as the door slid open; inside was an elderly woman and a younger military commander sat beside her. 

“General Ironwood!” The younger woman stood up and saluted, “Commander Ash! You’re here? But how?” 

“At ease Winter, it will be explained later, we came to drop Aster off. We have to get Miss Ash’s paperwork refiled,” Ironwood explained. 

Winter...so that was her name. Winnie couldn’t help but feel an awful familiarity for both of them. She handed Aster over to the older woman and nodded. 

“Come along Winter, we’ll put a new guard in your place. We’ll explain on the way to the fitting area.” With that, the now trio left. 

“We saw her die general Ironwood, she sacrificed herself for you. That Grimm was too powerful for the maiden? Why didn’t the maidenhood go to someone else?” Winter asked.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Winnie spoke up. 

“I found her at Haven working as a librarian. She had no recollection of her past, I’m afraid we don’t know why her maiden powers didn’t go to the next female,” James answered.

Winnie listened to them speak as she thought about what had happened. She had a family and people who loved a previous incarnation. As they came upon the fitting area, Winnie went inside alone. 

“Ah, you must be here for-Commander Ash?” The store attendant looked as though he saw a ghost.

“I’m no commander, I’m just Miss Ash,” Winnie replied; confused. 

“I believe we still have your measurements here, but we can double-check to make sure that everything’s correct.” 

Time seemed to pass much slower than before, as she was getting measured. The attendant went back and retrieved a uniform. 

“Here, we still had your extras. You can wear these while we order your new ones.   
Periwinkle took the outfit and went into a back room to change. Everything felt so strange to her, it was so new. She peeled off the old librarian outfit and put the uniform on. Winnie came out and nodded to the attendant in thanks. Without another word, she stepped out of the shop, still clutching her old library outfit. 

“I’ll have the guards take the old clothing away,” Ironwood said as Winnie handed her old outfit off. 

“What now General?” Winnie asked with a small head tilt.

“We’re going to get you debriefed and put into training again,” Ironwood replied as they continued walking.

Winnie felt conflicted, training? She understood that she had to become a whole new servicewoman again because of the lost memories. She wanted to know what happened to her previous incarnation.

The Faunus was dropped off at the training area with the new recruits. Winter and James made their way back to his office inside of the Academy. 

“I had found her at Haven as you know, she had no recollection of her past. Neither did Leonardo, he had no idea that she was a commander. I’m afraid we don’t know why she kept her maiden powers, but with the Vytal Festival coming up she will have to stay here for her protection,” Ironwood spoke with a heavy sigh. 

“Sir, I know you have her best interest at heart. Someone has to stay behind to make sure that Salem didn’t alter her,” said Winter. 

“Salem couldn’t have gotten to her, Periwinkle will always be reincarnated. Whether that be in her own accord or not. She was the original Winter Maiden, remember that,” Ironwood said coldly, “That’s why Cordovan will handle her.”

“Wasn’t Cordovan her boss before?” Winter asked. 

“Yes, that is why she is a perfect fit.” 

About 2 weeks had passed since Periwinkle had been fully retrained. She had been watching the beginning fights of the Vytal Festival with much anticipation. Ironwood had left her with Aster who Winnie began to feel attached to the baby. She was especially excited for Penny to go on the 1v1 against Pyrrha.

Winnie watched as the redheads took the battle and brought her meal out of the minifridge. She had dried fish and stuffing. She looked at the baby monitor as Aster was napping away in his crib. She looked up as the strings wrapped around Penny and ripped the girl apart. 

“W-What?” She squeaked out in complete shock. 

Periwinkle’s ears went back as the chess piece flickered upon her screen she knew that voice. She couldn’t pinpoint it but she felt the sickening pit of fear crawl into her stomach. Her heart sank as she could hear students of Atlas panicking. She had to call Ironwood! 

Winnie grabbed her scroll and rang the General. However, it went to voicemail almost immediately. She couldn’t leave Aster behind, she called for students to go into shelter immediately as Winnie began to rally whatever remaining troops to defend the city.

This couldn’t be happening. The anxiety was almost palpable, she had no idea what she was going to do to help. Winnie remained behind to protect not only the apartment but the small child as well. That’s when it hit her, life didn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints. Her mission was clear, protect the vault and stop Salem.

After what seemed like an eternity, Winnie was able to get some rest and she was able to think. Salem, why did that name seem so familiar to her. Who was she? She remembered what had happened during her death state there was blankness. A pair of men, one purple one golden.   
They had told her that her mission was to stop Salem and that was uniting all people. 

How in Remnant was she supposed to do that? The people would never be united as one they needed a strong ruler. She could never do that daunting task they would never listen to her. Everyone in Remnant would be required to set aside their differences and fight back against Salem. She needed to start thinking of a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hii Yes short chapter for right now. Sorry about the wait

Winnie looked to Aster in quiet thought, to unite the people of Remnant as one. This was not just an ordinary task, she needed her old memories back. There was no possible way of doing that unless she somehow magically did some reverse alchemy or whatever. Aster just cooed and started eating his foot. Carefully, Winnie picked the boy up and carried him to the General’s office. 

“General Ironwood?” She knocked. 

“Yes, what is it?” Ironwood replied.

Winnie made her way inside with the boy and sighed.   
“I’d like to know if there’s a way to get my memories back? Without my old expertise, I can’t promise that I’ll properly be able to defend the city. Is there a way that my memories could possibly be stored in the relic?”

James stopped for a moment as his breath hitched, there was no way it could be that easy. Did she want her memories back? Even the traumatic death she had experienced because of him?

“We could try, I cannot make promises that it will work,” Ironwood stood up as he motioned for her to follow him. 

Winnie felt as though her body went into autopilot. She went down the elevator and handed the infant off to the father as they arrived at the vault doors.

She silently approached as she set her hand on the snowflake emblem on the door. A burst of power seemed to rush through her, it felt so natural. In the center of the snowy room stood the Relic of creation. Winnie felt drawn to the item but she figured it was due to her maidenhood. 

Gently she approached and carefully reached out to touch it. As her hand fell on the top of the staff, Winnie’s blue eyes turned white. 

“Periwinkle, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Ironwood looked up at her lovingly. 

“Oh yes, general of course!” Winnie exclaimed. 

That was her! As her as she’d ever been. Winnie felt herself floating, everything felt so...sacred and special. She felt so drawn to the memories, those were a variation of her. She felt that she was wanted and loved for once. The complete opposite of what she felt now. She didn’t wish for anyone else to get hurt because of her. 

Winnie watched as the memory changed to her previous incarnation holding her newborn son. Ironwood was beside her and holding her shoulders. 

“You did it, Winnie, you did it. I’m so proud of you,” Ironwood said into his wife’s hair. 

She looked so exhausted as if the world had crashed down into this one moment. Winnie smiled again as she watched it, all of this felt so familiar to her. She remembered this, these were her memories. This was her as she was before. She craved that love again and she needed to reunite humanity. 

They needed a hero, Atlas needed a hero. They had nobody defending them they needed someone who could help them and that someone was her. Winnie stepped away from the relic as she looked to the General. 

“I’m the Winter Maiden, I am your maiden, that is my son and you were my husband,” Winnie smiled at him. 

All the General could do was smile and nod. His commander was back and he could not be happier.


End file.
